<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dejaste tu página porno abierta by grillo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136903">dejaste tu página porno abierta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillo/pseuds/grillo'>grillo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Tavros Nitram in a Wheelchair, Underage Drug Use, hay varias parejas pero nada relevante, just guys being dudes, karkat y gamzee son epic bros, no se preoupen niños, not in a mean way tho but i think it's kinda insensitive, podría haberlo cambiado a otro fandom pero nada tiene sentido si no es homestuck JSKASJK, solo importa la kween karkat, son todos adolescentes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillo/pseuds/grillo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué? No, claro que no. Karkat no era homosexual, pero ciertos incidentes que venían ocurriendo desde el último mes le tenían un poco… curioso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamzee Makara &amp; Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dejaste tu página porno abierta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka yo de 14 años tratando de copiar modismos españoles y fallando miserablemente en el intento</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.</p>
<p>Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.</p>
<p>Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.</p>
<p>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.</p>
<p>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué mierda hacía ese psicópata sentado frente a su computadora mirando con desconcierto la pantalla? Claramente sabía porque su quijada estaba a punto de dislocarse, pero no porque estaba metido en su habitación.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Un momento.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Estaba en su habitación, frente a su portátil.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Con los ojos abiertos como platos.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>¡MIERDA! ¡Estúpido Karkat! ¡Dejaste abierta tu jodida página porno! Tu jodida página de porno gay. Sí, porno gay… ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Karkat no era homosexual, pero ciertos incidentes que venían ocurriendo desde el último mes le tenían un poco… curioso, por lo que la única forma de ilustrarse sin sufrir humillaciones externas –entiéndase por consultar con sus amigos- fue investigar en internet.</p>
<p>Si no hubiera sido tan despistado, si tan sólo no hubiera olvidado su libro de geometría, del cual necesitaba estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, si tan sólo hubiese sido un vago y no hubiera querido estudiar para salvar su puta materia, no estaría metido en este rollo hoy en día. Porque cuando llego a su salón y abrió la puerta, lo que vio ahí dentro no lo desconcertó para nada, pero si le removió algo en el interior, que le provocó cerrar la puerta de nuevo y salir del colegio gruñendo cosas casi ininteligibles; algo sobre conseguir un cuarto y controlar sus hormonas. ¡Já, que hipócrita, Vantas! De todos modos, sacó un insuficiente en el examen y reprobó la materia, pero no reprobó por estar pensando en el fogoso beso que se estaban dando John y Dave el día anterior en ese mismo salón, a tres metros de su mesa exactamente ¡claro que no reprobó por eso! No fue porque no podía quitarse el lascivo sonido que hacían sus lenguas al compartir saliva de la cabeza, por supuesto que no. No fue porque se había estado preguntando toda la noche anterior a sí mismo que por qué se había calentado tanto con la escenita de esos dos putos exhibicionistas, cuando veía miles de parejas heterosexuales al día comerse la boca como si se les fuera la vida en ello, definitivamente no reprobó por esto. Ni creer como excusa que se desveló por haberse estado imaginando una escena subida de tono entre ellos.</p>
<p>Quizás era esa sensación de que todo eso estaba prohibido, y si había algo que a Karkat le gustaba hacer, era romper reglas; aunque jamás lo demostraría abiertamente, tenía una imagen de huraño desinteresado que cuidar. Porque le encantaba pisar el césped del parque que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, amaba no recoger la mierda de su perro cuando lo sacaba a pasear, le regocijaba en el alma llevarse más de tres prendas, que eran las permitidas, al vestidor cuando salía de compras. Oh sí, amaba sentir toda esa adrenalina de no obedecer esas estúpidas reglas, que seguramente fueron inventadas por alguien igual de estúpido. Quizás eso le intrigó, que el ser homosexual estaba marcado como un tabú. Claro, estaban quienes lo demostraban a plena luz del día como cualquier otra pareja, y la sociedad les ignoraba e incluso les aceptaba, pero en el fondo siguen dudando internamente de si está bien o mal; y eso al castaño le encantaba. O al menos eso acababa de descubrir.</p>
<p>Luego de fallar repetidamente de tratar de quitarse la imagen de aquella calenturienta sesión de besitos de John y Dave, Karkat decidió dar un gran paso, consultar al internet. Yahoo answers no ayudó demasiado, Wikipedia no poseía ningún artículo al respecto, y el resto de resultados en Google eran sobre madres sobreprotectoras con acceso a internet abriendo temas a diestra y siniestra en foros sobre las sospechas que tenían respecto a si sus hijos eran homosexuales. Todo esto parecía inútil a los ojos de Karkat, hasta que llegó a la página cinco, oh sí, la página cinco. Todo era mucho más oscuro desde la página cinco, y así fue como consiguió material gay a toneladas.</p>
<p>A las dos semanas de estar extrañamente feliz, conforme luego del accidente y sus hallazgos en internet, sucedió algo aún peor. El estúpido llamado de la naturaleza llegó a Karkat y se tuvo que ir cagando leches al baño para no mojar sus pantalones, como odiaba ir al baño en el instituto, era antihigiénico y siempre apestaba, en resumen, horripilante. Al entrar pilló el primer cubículo desocupado y liberó su alma durante unos segundos; ¿cubículo? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Creían que el gran Karkat iría a exhibirse a los urinarios como el resto de desvergonzados de su escuela? Já, claro que jamás exhibiría aquella herramienta de tal magnitud, le daba pena dejar en vergüenza a sus compañeros; Karkat sí que era considerado.</p>
<p>Estaba en eso cuando escuchó un estruendo que provenía de la puerta, algún troglodita quizás había abusado de su fuerza, así que no le prestó mucha atención. Se arregló silenciosamente y tomando su postura desinteresada de siempre se dispuso a salir de su privacidad.</p>
<p>Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, de hecho, su yo interior tenía los ojos como platos y la quijada en el piso, pero eso jamás lo demostraría en el exterior. Joder, que él iba al baño del último piso al cual nadie iba por estar muy lejos a orinar en paz porque se suponía que para estas actividades había muchos salones vacíos, pero al parecer cierta parejita melosa no se daba ni por enterada de la situación. Karkat fue ignorado de tal manera que este se tomó todo su tiempo para procesar en la circunstancia en la que se encontraba.</p>
<p>La persona más arrogante y egocéntrica del mundo le estaba haciendo semejante mamada a su buen amigo Sollux. Ampora se estaba atragantando literalmente con Sollux mientras éste le jalaba aquél ridículo mechón morado de cabello, que lo hacía ver ante los ojos de Karkat tan excéntrico, pero al parecer a su amigo de lentes raros le encantaba. Puto asco, en su vida se había imaginado una escena así, de hecho, no le daba asco el trabajo que se llevaba a cabo en el maldito baño, le daba asco ver a Eridan y Sollux juntos. Era como juntar mostaza con mermelada ¡un completo asco!</p>
<p>Al verse ignorado, nuestro protagonista salió parsimoniosamente del baño; ahora debía encontrarse otro lugar privado para atender otro tipo de situaciones naturales, porque haberse imaginado a sí mismo en el puesto de Sollux no le había traído ninguna buena consecuencia ¡pero no le malinterpreten! Él no quería estar así con Ampora, de hecho, no se había imaginado con nadie más, lo que lo llevó a imaginarse a sí mismo dándose un oral. Le pareció extraño pero le había calentado de sobre manera, y de cierta forma pensar sobre ello era mil veces menos humillante que haberse corrido en el baño de profesores del último piso.</p>
<p>A la semana siguiente, nuestro protagonista se sentía sumamente satisfecho. La noche anterior había aceptado horrorizado que realmente jugaba por el otro equipo, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que estaba exagerando y que las cosas no serían tan malas si estaba con alguien que realmente le gustaba. Pero ese era el puto problema. Karkat era considerado el cascarrabias más grande del instituto, tanto así que muy poca gente se le acercaba a charlar, en su mayoría chicos. ¡Un minuto! Eso era algo muy bueno, porque a Karkat le gustaban los chicos, pero no ESOS chicos.</p>
<p>Para empezar, Sollux estaba vetado de todo privilegio por estar involucrado de alguna forma con Ampora. Tavros, que era evitado constantemente por Vantas –le desesperaba en demasía que el chico se pusiera a tartamudear en medio de una conversación-, era minusválido, se puede ser directo, pero Karkat no tendría nunca los cojones necesarios como para preguntarle si acaso su amigo funcionaba… ¡No! ¡Karkat no es ningún pervertido! ¡No sólo quería sexo! Realmente esperaba tener largas conversaciones con su posible pareja… pero Tavros y sus muletillas nerviosas no eran las indicadas para esto. Equius era un grandísimo torpe cabeza de músculo, a veces se preguntaba si es que acaso hacía algo más que aumentar esa jodida e imponente masa muscular que se cargaba. Equius quedaba descartado de toda forma posible. Y por último estaba Gamzee, y Gamzee era… un poco bizarro. Era demasiado perturbadora su tonta risa, adherida –literalmente- todo el puto día a su rostro, Vantas se preguntaba si era el efecto de los porros o si el chico era así de nacimiento. Al igual que Tavros, Karkat solía evitarlo.</p>
<p>Y con eso concluía la lista de “amigos” de Karkat el huraño Vantas. En conclusión, se quedaría soltero por toda la eternidad –o hasta morir-, por lo que de nada le servía haber descubierto su reciente sexualidad, puesto que siendo hetero se hubiese quedado igual de solo. Pobre chico, su vida arruinada a los dieciséis.</p>
<p>Sintiéndose deprimido, Karkat se disponía a emprender el regreso a su humilde hogar, resignado a pasar la tarde viendo estúpidas películas zalameras para endulzar su insulsa vida.</p>
<p>Llegando a su hogar, y volviendo a donde comienza esta breve aventura de autodescubrimiento, se encuentra con uno de sus –mejores, tiene que admitir- amigos viendo con unos ojos tremendos la pantalla de su portátil. Cabe decir, de igual modo se encuentra nuestro querido Karkat.</p>
<p>Hay una batalla silenciosa de miradas. Qué mierda, Karkat, mira Gamzee. Qué mierda haces aquí, mira Karkat. Tu putísimo papá me dejo entrar, observa Gamzee. Vaya mierda, creo que desde hoy pongo el seguro, entrecierra los ojos Karkat. Tío, no sabía que te gustaban las pollas, pestañeo Gamzee. Ya, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos días, revoleó Karkat. Hermano, no me interesa si te gustan las pollas o los tentáculos o- ¿Tentáculos? levantó las cejas Karkat. Mi punto es que sigues siendo mi putísimo mejor amigo, Karkat, volvió a pestañear Gamzee.</p>
<p>“Entonces” titubea Karkat, “¿podemos hacer como que nada pasó?”</p>
<p>“Claro, putísimo hermano” sonrió Gamzee, como siempre.</p>
<p>Quizás Gamzee no era tan mal material después de todo.</p>
<p>“Ahora, acompáñame a echarme unos porros, conseguí hierba de calidad esta vez”</p>
<p>O quizás sí lo era. De todas formas, aún lo quería mucho y era su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>“Claro, alguien tiene que cuidar de tu trasero drogado”</p>
<p>Gamzee sólo se rió.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>qué hago publicando weas que escribí en el 2013? no sé, pero encontré esto y me dio un poquito de gracia<br/>homestuck en el 2020 porque nosotras lo valemos</p>
<p>tkm gamzee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>